cheer_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime No Ippo
ROMAJI nanigenaku sukoshi niteru hibi ni muda wo shiteshimau nukedashitai kimochi wa yamayama desu hajime no ippome ga umidasenai boku ni itsudemo kimi ga boku no te hippatte atarashii mono wo mi ni tsuretettekureru sekai ga kawaru hajime no ippome de kawareta ki ga shita dokomade demo ikeru mou daijoubu, bokura nara yuke! tobe! arinomama de fuan mo mayoi mo aru keredo yatteminakya wakaranai koto ga takusan arunda yo yuke! yobe! ano sora ni todokisou na kurai ni te wo nobasu bokura wa mou hitori janai atarashii sekai ni tobikomu nosa Version Continues: kowai tsurai kanashii koto bakari janai kedo socchi no koto bakari ga ki ni natte chiisa na koto de waratteru kono hou ga ii! dareshimo ga suki na jibun ni narimasu you ni yuke! tobe! dekiru dake chiisa na shiawase ni me wo korase ame no hi demo kaze no hi demo taisetsu na mono wa kawaranai yuke! yobe! ano sora ni todokisou na kurai ni te wo nobasu bokura wa mou hitori janai atarashii sekai ni tobikomu nosa yuke! tobe! yuke! yuke! tobe! arinomama de fuan mo mayoi mo aru keredo yatteminakya wakaranai koto ga takusan arunda yo yuke! yobe! ano sora ni todokisou na kurai ni te wo nobasu bokura wa mou hitori janai atarashii sekai ni tobikomu nosa ENGLISH With a lid placed firmly upon, This empty everyday life, I really am intent on breaking free! But whenever I was unable, To take that first step forward, You were always there to pull me along by the hand! You take me along, To search for brand new things; My whole world changes, With that first step! I even feel like I've managed to change- That I could keep on going forever! Everything'll be alright, as long as we're together! Go forth, fly high! Just as we are- We may face hesitation and insecurity, But there are so many things, We won't know unless we try! Go forth, fly high! Across that sky- Reaching out our hands as if we could touch it, We're no longer alone; We're gonna dive into that new world! Version Continues: It's not like everything is always: Scary, painful, or sad; Those are just the things we end up worrying about! I like myself much better when I can laugh at the smallest things - I hope everyone, Can manage to be themselves in that very same way. Go forth, fly high! As often as you can, Strain your eyes to spot life's tiny pleasures! Even on rainy days, and windy days too, Truly important things never change! Go forth, fly high! Across that sky- Reaching out our hands as if we could touch it, We're no longer alone; We're gonna dive into that new world! Go forth, fly high! Just as we are- We may face hesitation and insecurity, But there are so many things, We won't know unless we try! Go forth, fly high! Across that sky- Reaching out our hands as if we could touch it, We're no longer alone; We're gonna dive into that new world! KANJI 何気なく少し似てる日々に無駄をしてしまう 抜け出したい気持ちは山々です 初めの一歩目が生み出せない僕に いつでも君が僕の手引っ張って 新しいものを見に連れてってくれる 世界が変わる　初めの一歩目で 変われた気がした　どこまででも行ける もう大丈夫、僕らなら 行け！飛べ！有りのままで 不安も迷いもあるけれど やってみなきゃ分からない 事がたくさんあるんだよ 行け！呼べ！あの空に 届きそうなくらいに手を伸ばす 僕らはもう一人じゃない 新しい世界に飛び込むのさ 怖い　辛い　悲しい事ばかりじゃないけど そっちの事ばかりが気になって 小さなことで笑ってる　この方がいい！ 誰しもが好きな自分になりますように 行け！飛べ！出来るだけ 小さな幸せに目を凝らせ 雨の日でも　風の日でも 大切なものは変わらない 行け！呼べ！あの空に 届きそうなくらいに手を伸ばす 僕らはもう一人じゃない 新しい世界に飛び込むのさ 行け！飛べ！ 行け！ 行け！飛べ！有りのままで 不安も迷いもあるけれど やってみなきゃ分からない 事がたくさんあるんだよ 行け！呼べ！あの空に 届きそうなくらいに手を伸ばす 僕らはもう一人じゃない 新しい世界に飛び込むのさ source: https://www.animesonglyrics.com/cheer-boys/hajime-no-ippo